The Visitor
by MC6
Summary: Life takes a crazy turn for Clark, Lana, Chloe, and Lex once the visitor arrives in Smallville.
1. Chapter One

This story is back! After a long spring/summer, I've finally picked it back up. I've changed few things to keep up with the times. PLEASE read and review!!! Let me know if this is worth continuing.  
  
Title: The Visitor  
  
Summary: Life takes a crazy turn for Clark, Lana, Chloe, and Lex once the visitor arrives in Smallville.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (maybe R eventually)  
  
Pairings: Clark/Lana (mentioned), Clark/Chloe (eventually), and Lex/the visitor.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Clark chewed on the end of his pencil as he stared out the window.  
  
It was safe to say that Trig was not his favorite subject.  
  
The raven-haired beauty sitting in the row in front of him...she was a different story. She...she was definitely his favorite subject.  
  
Lana Lang. He ate, drank, dreamed and breathed Lana Lang. They were nothing more than friends and keeping his emotions from her had gone well, for the most part anyway.  
  
There were times he just couldn't take his eyes from her. He thought he might burst if she spoke one more word. There was just something about her, just something.  
  
He wasn't alone, of course. Lana had her share of admirers. She was a former cheerleader. Her boyfriend was a football player. It seemed nearly impossible for things to go beyond friends for quite awhile.  
  
However, a year ago the quarterback left the picture and had been for sometime, nearly a year and a half now. Although he felt bad--Lana was extremely distraught over Whitney's leaving for the armed forces--Clark couldn't help the ecstatic feeling that came over him when Whitney's intended departure was revealed. That all turned to guilt when Whitney became MIA and before long his tragic death was reported.  
  
But life in Smallville moved along. And things had not gone the way Clark had hoped. Not at all, to be truthful. They had a few 'encounters,' as they might be called, and one big chance. Lana had finally accepted who he was even though she had no idea who that was. But Clark had blown that--in a huge way. Changing his name and running off to Metropolis for the summer months was the clincher. It was better for Lana that they were not together, at least that was what Clark tried to convince himself.  
  
And now it seemed like they were even further apart.  
  
But Clark could not see himself ever falling for anyone else.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Lana," Chloe Sullivan called to her roommate as she walked into The Talon. "I'm afraid I've got some bad news."  
  
Lana looked to her friend after setting two lattes at a neighboring table.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You're going to have to room with me for a few days," Chloe answered.  
  
"What do you mean?" questioned Lana, sitting across from Chloe.  
  
"My cousin is visiting from Metropolis next week and my dad is insisting that she have her own space," explained the blonde. "I know its inconvenient, but--"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Lana said with her signature smile. "It might be fun."  
  
Chloe laughed. "Maybe."  
  
The bells on the coffeehouse door sounded and the two looked to see Clark and Pete entering. Lana nonchalantly stood up and busied herself wiping the next table. Clark sighed. 'Typical,' he thought. Yes, Lana had been acting rather distant lately.  
  
"What's up you guys?" Pete asked, seemingly unaware of the tension.  
  
"Oh nothing unless you count poor Lana her getting kicked out of her room and sentenced to a whole week of living in my room as something," Chloe said with a teasing smile.  
  
Pete looked at Lana with mock-sympathy. "My prayers will be with you," he said gravely and the four of them broke out in light laughter.  
  
"So what's going on?" Clark asked. "Why is Lana being exiled?"  
  
"Well my cousin is visiting from Metropolis. She's never been to Smallville before," Chloe recanted.  
  
Clark and Pete nodded knowingly.  
  
"She'll be here next Monday," Chloe continued.  
  
Clark smiled at his friend. "Can't wait to meet her," he said.  
  
~*~  
  
Lex Luthor slammed the phone into its cradle.  
  
Another day in paradise.  
  
The Luthor world was nothing to sneeze at. Money, money, and money. It all came down to money. At least that seemed to be how Lionel Luthor viewed.  
  
Lionel was the unfortunate cause of Lex's phone abuse. Another attempt at a hostile takeover? No. It was a just the same old Lionel, doing everything in his power to piss Lex off. Trivial, if Lex did say so himself. Why he let his father get to him was one of the endless questions Lex kept trying to answer. Life had been stressful in the last six months. A failed marriage and a long summer on alone on an island topped it all off. Lionel was convinced that Lex was on the brink of insanity.  
  
And Lex couldn't help but secretly agree sometimes.  
  
Life wasn't all bad though. Just then there was a knock on the door to Lex's office and Clark came strolling in.  
  
"Hey Clark," Lex said to his friend, exhaling a deep breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. "What brings you here?"  
  
Clark shrugged. "Just needed to talk," he said vaguely.  
  
Lex nodded knowingly. "Lana?" he inquired. She had been the topic of discussion frequently between the two confidantes.  
  
Clark nodded, his focus on the floor. "It just feels like its getting worse every passing day. Her and Chloe are closer than we are. You know, there was a day when I couldn't even picture Lana and Chloe having a conversation. Now they're like, best friends or something."  
  
Lex nodded in contemplation, but did not reply.  
  
"There are so many things I want to say to her, tell her why..." Clark went on but his voice trailed off.  
  
"Talk to her," Lex said simply. His advice was always the same. And always, Clark came up with some excuse.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Clark mumbled.  
  
"All right, enough about Miss Lang," Lex said, sensing a change of subject was in order. "Anything else new?"  
  
Clark thought about it for a minute and finally said, "Chloe's cousin is visting from Metropolis."  
  
"Well there's something," Lex said, trying not to laugh at the lack of event in Clark's life. "Metropolis, eh? What's her name?"  
  
"Chloe didn't say, but she's arriving Monday. Pete, Lana, and I are going to meet her at Chloe's to give her a hearty, 'Welcome to Smallville.' Wanna come?"  
  
"Can't, board meeting."  
  
Clark nodded. "You'll probably be able to meet her sometime. She and Chloe will probably be hanging around The Talon."  
  
Lex nodded and an awkward silence set in.  
  
"Well, you probably have a lot of work to do, so I'll being going," Clark said.  
  
"Ok then, see you around," Lex said and Clark turned to leave. "Oh and Clark?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Perk up, why don't you?"  
  
~*~  
  
Pete, Lana, and Clark made their way to Chloe's Monday afternoon.  
  
"I wonder if she'll like Smallville," Lana mused. "I wonder if she's one of those types who hates the city and won't be able to get enough or one of those snobby, city-girls who's never seen grass before."  
  
Clark chuckled. Today had been a good day. The sun was shining, there was a cool breeze, and most importantly, Lana was being friendlier than usual.  
  
They arrived at Chloe's moments later to find a sleek, black BMV parked in the narrow driveway. Clark almost laughed at how out of place it looked.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Chloe called from the front porch. "She's up in Lana's room settling in. She'll be down in a minute. I can't wait for you guys to meet her!"  
  
A few seconds later the front door opened and a young woman stepped out onto the porch. She was striking; tall and lean, with shimmering golden brown hair with a slight wave to it flowing down her back. Her bright hazel eyes twinkled the slightest green.  
  
"These are my friends Clark, Lana, and Pete," Chloe was introducing.  
  
"Hi," the lovely young woman said, flashing the three of them a dazzling smile. "I'm Lois." 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"Lois Lane," Clark said to Lex at the Luthor mansion the next day. "She's twenty and just received her masters from Metropolis U. She's majoring in business journalism."  
  
"Her masters? At twenty?" came Lex's response.  
  
"Yeah, she graduated high school at sixteen. High school wasn't exactly wonderful for her, so she figured what the hell. The fact that her dad was pushing didn't help matters. Anyway, she said that she took extra courses each semester and even during the summer."  
  
Lex chuckled. He could definitely relate to nearly everything Lois had been through.  
  
"So, what is it, spring break right now or is she skipping?"  
  
"Spring break. She said she'd been working on the first year of her doctorate but she needed a break. This is the first time she's been out of the city in five years," Clark replied.  
  
"So what do you think of her?" Lex asked.  
  
Clark shrugged. "She seems really nice; not a snobby city girl by any means. And she's definitely attractive."  
  
"I feel a 'but' coming on."  
  
"Well, its just...I don't know." Clark struggled for the right words. "She just seems like she doesn't ever have any fun. I don't know how anyone could live like that. I mean she doesn't travel. And she studies all the time. A complete over-achiever, that Lois Lane."  
  
Lex didn't respond right away. "Nothing bad can be said about the straight and narrow, Clark," he said.  
  
"What would you know about the straight and narrow?" Clark said with a laugh.  
  
Lex joined in on the laughter. 'Nothing much,' he thought.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lana, this place is beautiful!" Lois gushed as Lana and Chloe gave her the tour of The Talon. "How long has it been open?"  
  
"Thanks," Lana said with a smile. "Its been going almost two years now."  
  
"Well I'm impressed. Excellent job."  
  
"Thank you," Lana said modestly. "But I could not have done it with out Lex Luthor's help."  
  
"Luthor?"  
  
"Yeah. Do you know him?" Lana asked.  
  
"Is he Lionel Luthor's son?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I've never met him, but I know of Lionel," Lois said.  
  
Lana nodded knowingly. "He's pretty...well known"  
  
There was an awkward silence before a voice behind Lois and Lana said, "Hey you guys! Look who stopped by!"  
  
Lois and Lana turned around to see Chloe standing with Clark and Lex.  
  
"Hey Clark," Lana said. "And Lex. We were just talking about you."  
  
Lex's eyebrows raised and he opened his mouth to reply but Chloe said, "Lois, this is Lex Luthor. Lex, this is my cousin Lois Lane."  
  
"Miss Lane, it is a pleasure to meet you," Lex said, extending his hand. "Welcome to Smallville."  
  
Keeping eye contact, Lois took his hand and replied, "Thank you. And call me Lois."  
  
"Lois," Lex repeated, a slight smile on his lips. His eyes turned to Lana. "I hope Lana wasn't making up dirty lies about me."  
  
Lois laughed, loosening a bit.  
  
Lex couldn't help but smile. "So I hear you're into business journalism. That's great. That was one of my interests in college."  
  
Lois and Lex fell into a conversation full of big words that the high schoolers present could barely make out let alone understand.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, that was interesting, don't you think?" Chloe said to Lana that night as they prepared for bed.  
  
"What?" Lana questioned as she folded her shirt.  
  
"Lois and Lex."  
  
Lana let the shirt drop. "I thought I was dreaming. I mean, it hasn't been that long since.you know, Helen, and I thought maybe I was seeing things. At least I'm not crazy!"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't go that far..."  
  
Lana tossed the shirt at Chloe.  
  
Chloe laughed. "Yeah I thought there was definitely something going on," she said. "But when I...casually asked Lois about it--"  
  
"You asked her? Do you really think she'd tell you?"  
  
"You don't know Lois. She's the most honest, sincere person alive. She's incapable of being mean or lying," Chloe said.  
  
"And let me guess, she said there's 'nothing' there."  
  
"Well, that's what she said. And I believe her." Lana was about to interrupt but Chloe continued with a strong, "But--and there is a but. But, I can't honestly say there was nothing...for him!"  
  
Lana's eyes widened and she nodded knowingly.  
  
"There's a big reason I say this, you know," Chloe went on.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Chloe smiled slyly and said, "He wants to see her for lunch tomorrow."  
  
Lana stared at her in disbelief. "He's quick."  
  
"'Business talk,' he said," Chloe stated skeptically.  
  
Lana grinned knowingly.  
  
~*~  
  
It was about 12:45 the next afternoon when Lois arrived at the Luthor mansion and was escorted to Lex's office.  
  
They enjoyed a light lunch and then Lex got down to business.  
  
"The reason I asked you here is because I want to offer you a job. Here. At Lex Corp." Lex said.  
  
Lois stared at the bald-headed man. "A-a job. Here? Wow, I don't know what to say--"  
  
"I didn't explain myself very well," Lex interjected. "I'm sorry about that. Will you hear me out?"  
  
Lois smiled and nodded for him to continue.  
  
"After talking to you yesterday, I could tell that you were extremely intelligent and that we, here, could use a mind like yours. And we are in desperate need of a PR reporter. That's why Luthor Corp gets such a bad rap sometimes; because there is no one to explain the truth." He paused. "I think--I know--you're the right one for the job, Lois."  
  
Lois didn't reply right away, trying to take it all in. "That is a very generous offer, Mr. Luthor--"  
  
"Lex."  
  
"Lex," Lois said. "And lord knows it's tempting, but, you seem to have forgotten that I'm in school. I could use a break, but my dad.I'm just not sure." she trailed off.  
  
"If you're ever going to be ready for the workplace, you're going to need some experience, your dad has to know that. It can be an internship for you to get the needed training," Lex petitioned. "I'll take care of everything. I'll call Met U and arrange for your sabbatical."  
  
Lois looked at Lex in disbelief.  
  
"So what do you say?"  
  
~*~  
  
"He offered you a job?" Chloe asked that evening as she, Clark, Lana, and Lois sat in The Talon.  
  
Lois nodded.  
  
"And you accepted, right?" Chloe said.  
  
"There was no way I could refuse. I mean, this is an amazing opportunity for me," Lois said. "And Lex said he would even work it out with Met U. It was a perfect offer."  
  
Lana and Chloe exchanged discreet glances.  
  
"That's great, Lois!" Lana said. "So you'll be in town for awhile, then?"  
  
"It looks that way," Lois replied. "Which is why I think I should look for a place in town somewhere--"  
  
"No way." Chloe cut her off. "You can stay with us as long as you're here."  
  
"Thanks, Chloe, but I if I do, I insist to room with you so Lana can have her room back," Lois offered.  
  
Lana shook her head. "Forget about it, Lo, you can have the room as long as you want."  
  
'Lo?' Clark thought. 'Now Lana's even closer to Chloe's cousin than to me.' He had been quiet most of the night, but after Lana used a nickname for Lois, he suddenly found his voice.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to call it a night," he said, stretching and moving to stand up.  
  
"It's 8:30," came Chloe's puzzled response.  
  
"Yeah, well, I just feel like heading home. Congratulations Lois. 'Night all."  
  
Everyone mumbled their goodnights and all the while Clark's eyes never left Lana's.  
  
~*~  
  
"You were pretty quiet last night."  
  
Clark turned from his seat in his loft to see Lana standing on the steps. A quiet smile danced on her perfect lips.  
  
"I could say the same about you." Clark paused. "For awhile now."  
  
Lana bit her bottom lip. It was a situation she was trying to ignore. It was unfair to call Clark Kent a 'situation.' It was a lie to say that she could ignore him.  
  
"Clark," she began hesitantly. "This isn't easy for either of us. But I am trying to move on the best way I know how."  
  
"Yeah, acting like we're not even friends."  
  
"Clark, this isn't easy for either of us. But I have to do something to get on with my life. Distancing myself from you seemed like the only way," Lana explained. "I'm not saying we can never be close again, but for now I think the less we see of each other the better."  
  
That ranked pretty high on Clark's list of blows to the heart.  
  
And they all came from Lana Lang. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
"So when does the job start?" Chloe asked her cousin that Sunday morning.  
  
"Monday," replied Lois. "I'm nervous as hell."  
  
Chloe feigned shock. "Lois Lane? Nervous? Do my ears deceive me?"  
  
Inside Chloe knew her cousin would be nervous because she would've been nervous too. But somehow Chloe knew that her dear cousin wasn't apprehensive because of the job. Anyone who had been in the Talon the day Lois and Lex met would have seen the way Lex looked at her. How he forgot anyone else was there and only spoke to her. It was very un-Lex if Chloe did think so herself.  
  
She knew Lois picked up on it as well. Ever since the two were little, running around interviewing people and writing their one-page, grammatically-challenged editorials, Lois had been the observant one, always seeing through things, putting a new spin on happenings, looking for an angle. All of their relatives may have thought that Chloe's decision to be a reporter at seven was a bit premature, but they knew when Lois declared it at ten, that it would happen.  
  
It was one of the reasons Chloe was surprised by Lois' acceptance of the job. Lois couldn't have been so naïve not to see Lex Luthor's obvious interest in her not just as his PR director. Lois had disposed of many a man because of their hastiness. Lex could be intimidating, but that never seemed to faze Lois before and Chloe couldn't help but why Lois had went along with everything.  
  
Unless Lois felt the same way.  
  
Chloe looked at Lois, who had been like the sister she never had, and found herself completely unable to read her.  
  
"Lois?" Chloe ventured.  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Why'd you take this job?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean."  
  
Chloe searched for a better way to explain herself. "Its just that, the other day at the Talon, Lex seemed--interested in you and I've never known you to warm up to a guy so quickly and I was just curious."  
  
Lois tilted her head to look at Chloe curiously. "You mean you thought he was interested in me beyond the job offer?"  
  
Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Um, yeah, I definitely picked that vibe up."  
  
Lois laughed. "Maybe you've had a little too much caffeine."  
  
'Maybe you have,' Chloe thought.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lana still avoiding you?" Jonathan Kent asked his son as the pair worked on farm chores that afternoon.  
  
Clark stopped. Dumb question. But he really didn't feel like discussing it.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Dad," Clark said, easily driving his shovel through the hard dirt.  
  
"Come on Clark. Lana used to be here all the time, even before you two dated. Now we hardly see her and I was just curious," Jonathan explained.  
  
Clark sighed. He knew his dad meant well and he shouldn't be upset. And he wasn't. At least not at his father.  
  
"Lana doesn't want to have anything to do with me. She wants to move on and I guess us being just friends isn't in her plans," Clark relented, his voice low.  
  
Jonathan placed a reassuring hand on his son's strong shoulder. "I'm sorry it has to be that way, son," he said sympathetically. "But you can't let this get you down forever. If Lana's not the one, then I'm sure there's someone else out there for you."  
  
Clark wanted to ask who that happened to be, but his father went on.  
  
"Let's not talk about Lana. What else is going on in your life? There has to be something."  
  
Clark thought about how Lex had asked him that question just a few days ago and how there had been nothing to say. It was quite pathetic how his whole life revolved around Lana Lang.  
  
But he loved her. Even now he could still feel it. He tried to hide it, especially around her because it was so painfully obvious that she didn't feel the same. And because it was all his fault they weren't together anymore.  
  
"Earth to Clark," came his father's beckon.  
  
"Yeah, dad."  
  
"I said, what else is going on? There is something else besides Lana, right?"  
  
Clark racked his brain. What had he said to Lex the other day?  
  
"Uh, well, Chloe's cousin is in town from Metropolis."  
  
"That's--interesting."  
  
"And Lex offered her a job at LexCorp after meeting her."  
  
Jonathan stared at his son thoughtfully. "Clark?"  
  
"Yeah, Dad?"  
  
"You need to get out more." Jonathan smiled in jest and resumed his working.  
  
Clark rolled his eyes, knowing inside that dear old dad was right again.  
  
~*~  
  
Monday morning arrived a lot quicker than Lois planned for it. She figured she could stay in Sunday night until her nerves settled. Beside that, what Chloe said the afternoon before really got to her.  
  
Was Lex Luthor really--interested in her that way? And if so, why the hell couldn't she see it? And furthermore, just, why? They met, had a coffee, made intelligent conversation. He didn't know anything about her except her name, family ties and level of education. She didn't know him either, not really. The Luthors were well-known, but only in the public sense.  
  
Lois sighed. Maybe this was just a product of Chloe's overactive imagination.  
  
Even still, offering her a job so quickly was odd, coming to think of it.  
  
"Aren't you going to be late?" came a voice from behind. Lois turned to see Lana coming down the stairs. "You want to make a good impression."  
  
Lana's smile was somehow reassuring and it prompted Lois to stand up. She smoothed her navy blue pinstriped skirt and white blouse. "Do I look professional?" she asked, turning to face Lana.  
  
Lana nodded and Lois smiled in gratitude as she walked out the door.  
  
The drive to the LexCorp plant was shorter than she'd hoped. She had no idea why she was so nervous about this. She'd had jobs before, internships with the Daily Planet. Nothing spectacular, of course, just a few articles for a few dollars to work through college, but still she'd never felt nervous for any of those jobs. Why should the Luthors be any different?  
  
Lois pulled into the LexCorp parking lot and produced an ID for the doorman. The elevator in front of her opened and Lex stepped out.  
  
"Right on time," Lex said, his face breaking into a devastatingly handsome smile. "Why don't you come with me to my office and we'll discuss what your job here will be."  
  
Lois felt herself relax in his presence as she followed him down the hall toward his office. When they'd settled, Lex began.  
  
"All right, first of all, welcome and thank you for accepting the job offer. I was a little worried that you wouldn't. It was after all, a little sudden I know. But after hearing all your views on journalism, the media, and publicity, I thought maybe I should rethink my need for a PR director."  
  
"Well, thank you, Mr. Luthor," Lois replied, genuinely flattered. "Thank you for offering me this job. I'm grateful for this chance, not only to work for you but also to spend time with my family. I really appreciate it."  
  
"Glad to help," Lex said softly. "Now, what you'll be doing here is actually quite simple. We work on a myriad of different projects here and given LuthorCorp's reputation, the media usually wants to know all about it. My father wasn't one that wanted to give too many details especially to a reporter. Of course, the media spun that all around and we got some bad press for awhile. I then made a deal with some of the major publications to give weekly reports for their business sections. Usually these reports are written up by Gabe Sullivan, your uncle. But of course reportage isn't exactly his specialty and there has always been the potential for an explosive situation. It hasn't happened yet, which is why I hadn't hired a PR director yet. My father so graciously offered his PR firm, but those gentlemen aren't exactly high on my list, so I decided to stick with Gabe for the time being. Then I met you." Lex smiled. "I think you're the perfect mix for the job. You have the right journalistic qualities and in talking to you, you seem open enough to write honest, yet flattering reports for LexCorp."  
  
Lois took it all in, feeling more comfortable as Lex spoke.  
  
"Are we all right so far?" Lex asked.  
  
"More than all right," responded Lois.  
  
"Great. Now this job may require long hours of reading--" Lex looked around in mock-concern. "--boring reports and spending more time with your uncle and I than you might like, but I think you can handle that. Am I correct?"  
  
"Most definitely. I am up to the challenge."  
  
"I believe you are."  
  
The door opened then and Lois turned to see Lionel Luthor stroll into the room. Lex stood and Lois stood up quickly as well.  
  
"Dad," Lex said stiffly. "Don't you ever knock?"  
  
Lionel fixed his gaze on Lois inquisitively. "I need to speak with you privately Lex."  
  
That was all Lois needed to head for the door. "I'll just find my uncle and get to work," she said breathlessly, obviously in extreme discomfort in Lionel Luthor's presence.  
  
Lex nodded and Lois was gone in an instant. Lex fixed his gaze sharply on his father. "Could you be anymore rude?"  
  
"Lex, who was that?"  
  
"If you must know, that was Ms. Lois Lane, my new PR director."  
  
Lionel laughed cynically. "Lex, I thought I raised you to think with your head and not your--"  
  
"Does this conversation have a purpose? Other than to irritate me?" Lex interjected.  
  
"Do you know anything about this woman, other than she's Gabe Sullivan's niece? That cannot be why you hired her. Lex, I--"  
  
Lex interrupted again. "Of course I know more than that. I had a very pleasant conversation with her the other day. She is very intelligent. And, yes, I did check her credentials. Now will you please get out of my office?"  
  
Lionel did so reluctantly, turning to give his son a disapproving stare.  
  
Lex sighed, exasperated, and thought to himself, 'The joys of being a Luthor.'  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews Heavenstar3, The Die Hard, and C.K.7980. I appreciate you letting me know how I'm doing. I just have one comment to The Die Hard: I know a doctorate in journalism sounds odd, but of course there are those out there (I know, I'm studying journalism). I don't think Lois ever had one either but I wanted to make it plausible that Lex would hire her without making her too much older than Chloe and the gang. That's why they call it fiction! (  
  
Also, please let me know if Lois is becoming a Mary Sue! Please! I know she's not an original, but still most of the stuff about her is coming from my head. I've done research on her, and she is pretty spectacular and I want to convey that in a non-Mary Sue kind of way. I would appreciate it if reviewers would let me know if she's getting to be like that. Thanks! 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: I know the story's been moving along kinda slowly but I promise it's going to start picking up soon. I'm going to try to be more creative in my writing. Please keep reviewing, I really want to know how I'm doing! Thanks!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"You seemed pretty alarmed by my father the other day," Lex said as he walked into Lois' office two weeks later. "I'd been wanting to bring it up. Rather, I'd wanted to apologize for him. It was rude of him to just barge in. I could tell he was making you uncomfortable."  
  
Lois looked up from the reports she was studying. The apology came as a surprise to her; it had been a few weeks since it happened, they'd talked plenty of times, and there hadn't been anymore Lionel encounters.  
  
"I'm all right," she assured. "I will admit, he did make me uncomfortable, but I think I was just nervous about my first day and that made it worse. Trust me, I can handle your father." She paused, hoping her confidence in the declaration made it true. "Was there a reason you brought it up? I mean, it has been a couple weeks--you hadn't mentioned it before."  
  
There was a reason that Lex brought it up, a reason that Lex did not want to tell Lois. It wasn't that he didn't think Lois could handle it, other than the incident with Lionel, she had shown her strength in her work and also in all the time she and Lex spent together on the job. But the reason Lex brought it up was that his father had approached him that morning to 'mend his ways' about Lois. According to him, Lois was 'revolutionizing the place.' Lionel had inquired about meeting with her. He didn't offer anymore details and Lex was hesitant to bring it up to his able PR director given her previous sensitivity towards his father.  
  
"Actually there was a reason I brought it up," Lex began slowly. "My father asked if he could meet with you. He didn't tell me what it was about and I wasn't even going to tell you. But I figured if I didn't, he would approach you himself and I would rather be the middle man."  
  
Lois could barely hold back a grin. He was looking out for her. She was sure no other employee got treatment like this--the two were actually friends.  
  
"Thanks Lex," she said, using his name easily. That had been established on her third day, another privilege others did not have. "I do appreciate that. I wonder what your father would want to meet with me about."  
  
"I have no idea and I would suggest you turn him down if I didn't know him better. He's a persistent man."  
  
Lois looked away, trying to hide the anxiety she felt at the thought of seeing Lionel Luthor again.  
  
"I'll tell you what," said Lex, sensing her distress. "You might as well meet with him, get it over with. And I'll go with you."  
  
Lois looked at him. "Oh, would you?"  
  
He nodded with a smile.  
  
She smiled back. "I don't know what my problem is. He just--" She stopped, not wanting to offend Lex. However much he detested Lionel, he was still his father.  
  
"I understand," Lex said. "All right then. I'll set up an appointment with my father's secretary, hopefully within a week. Whatever he has to say, if he can't say it in front of me, than it's probably not anything you'll want to know."  
  
Lois sighed in relief. "Thank you so much. I don't really understand why you're doing all this for me."  
  
Lex looked at her thoughtfully. "It doesn't happen very often, but I have become friends with one of my employees--one of my very important employees I might add. Anything to make life easier."  
  
Lois opened her mouth to thank him, but Lex continued. "So how are things going?" he asked, taking a seat for the first time. "We've talked a lot but I haven't asked you that yet. You're feeling good about how things are going? 'Revolutionary' as my father would put it."  
  
She noticed the look in Lex's eyes the whole time they discussed his father. He was inquiring about how she was, but she found herself desperately wanting to know if he was ok.  
  
"I'd say things are going quite smoothly, wouldn't you? It helps that I'm working with my uncle a lot. And of course you. Everyone else has been easy to work with as well," she explained. Tucking her hair behind her ear tentatively, she divulged into the next subject. "How are you doing?"  
  
Lex looked up at the question. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you asked me how I was, so I wanted to know how you are."  
  
He stared at her as if it was the craziest thing she could ever ask. "I'm fine," he said tightly.  
  
Lois took a deep breath. Getting to the core of Lex Luthor was not going to be easy. "I didn't mean to upset you," she said softly. "You just get this look when you talk about your father and I--I just wanted to be sure you're ok. I know we don't know each other so well and I really don't mean to pry, Lex, honest."  
  
Lex felt terrible as soon as she spoke. "Its all right. I shouldn't have been so defensive. My father isn't my favorite subject, its as simple as that." He couldn't believe he'd said that much.  
  
Lois bit her lip, wishing she hadn't asked at all. "Ok, then," she forced out.  
  
He nodded stiffly, just wanting to get out of there. "I'm going to go call my father's secretary now. I'll let you know what we schedule, all right?"  
  
Lois nodded, averting her eyes from his face and Lex left her office.  
  
About ten minutes later, he called down saying that his father had an opening the next day at noon. His voice seemed to have loosened and she took a deep breath herself, telling him that Thursday at noon was fine.  
  
Despite the awkwardness, she had become quite fond of the young Luthor.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mr. Luthor."  
  
Lionel pressed the intercom button on his desk. "Yes Linda?"  
  
"Your son and Ms. Lane are here for your twelve o'clock lunch in the executive dining room."  
  
Lionel rubbed his hand over his forehead. He couldn't believe he'd nearly forgotten. Although the reason his son was along for the trip was somewhat of a mystery--he could take a wild guess, though.  
  
"Thank you Linda, I'll be right down."  
  
Lionel arrived in the luxurious dining hall to find Lex and Lois already seated. They arose when he walked into the room.  
  
"Ms. Lane," he acknowledged, shaking her hand. "And Lex, what brings you along?"  
  
"Oh come on dad, are you saying you don't want your own son over for lunch?" Lex said with mock-persecution.  
  
Lionel glanced at Lois, and laughed. "Of course not, son. I was under the impression that it would just be Ms. Lane and I, that's all."  
  
Lois drew in a deep breath. She did not want to be responsible for further conflict between father and son. She opened her mouth to suggest that they sit down, but Lex spoke first.  
  
"She is my employee, dad, why shouldn't I accompany her?"  
  
His voice was lined with possessiveness. Lois wasn't sure if she liked it or not.  
  
Lionel cleared his throat. "Well, no matter, let's sit down."  
  
Lois complied as did Lex, his eyes on his father suspiciously. As they were sitting, their lunch arrived. Lionel waited for the server to leave before he got down to business.  
  
"How are you enjoying your job so far?" Lionel directed his question toward Lois.  
  
Lois cleared her throat discreetly. "Very well. I find everyone easy to work with and the reports easy to read. Lex and I agree that everything is running quite smoothly."  
  
Lionel looked up, slightly surprised at Lois' use of his son's name. It was quite clear to him what was going on here. "Glad to hear it," he said between bites. "I must admit I was skeptical at first. If we're being honest, it was a rash decision to hire you. Not that I would say that I didn't think you were capable, but it's understandable that I'd be hesitant since you're just out of college and everything."  
  
Lois nodded shortly and stole a glance at Lex. His eyes were firmly fixed on his salad, an unreadable expression in them. Lois strangely felt herself wanting to reach for his hand, but held back.  
  
"But," Lionel continued. "You seem to be very effective. Excellent job so far as I can see."  
  
"Thank you," Lois said, inwardly boiling at his use of the word 'effective,' as if she were some kind of machine. She would have told him so, but there was something about this man. It was almost as if she couldn't even will herself to speak too much around him. It was very, very unlike her.  
  
"Which brings me to the reason I've asked you here," he went on. "I would like to offer you a job at the Metropolis plant."  
  
Lex head snapped up at his father's request, his eyes wide. Lionel couldn't help but smirk at it.  
  
"You wouldn't be director as you are now, but it is a bigger opportunity-- more papers, more publicity. Higher pay," he added with a laugh. "Also, LuthorCorp could arrange for you to continue school as you work."  
  
Lex turned away from his father. He should have known that his was what the meeting was all about. And why shouldn't Lois accept? More papers, more publicity, higher pay--plus the chance to go back to Metropolis and continue school at the expense of LuthorCorp.  
  
"It is a very generous offer, Mr. Luthor," Lois began. "I'm not sure why you're offering all of this to me, but I'm going to have to respectfully decline. I came to Smallville to get away from school and the city."  
  
Both of the Luthors stared at her in disbelief. She felt herself tensing under Lionel scrutiny.  
  
"This is a one-time offer, Ms. Lane, take it or leave it."  
  
"I believe she is leaving it." It was Lex's voice.  
  
Lionel turned his glare to his son. Goosebumps rose on Lois' arms at it. "Is that so, Ms. Lane?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Her voice was barely more than a squeak.  
  
Thankfully the server chose that time to walk in and clear off their plates.  
  
"If there's nothing else you needed, we'll be going," Lex said, as the three arose from their chairs.  
  
Lex and Lois moved to leave, but Lionel took his son by the arm. Lois waited by the door.  
  
"Don't think I can't see what is going on here," Lionel hissed. "I had no idea you could be so foolish, Lex, letting a woman get the best of you--on the job, no less."  
  
Lex shook free of his father's grip. "Don't pretend to know me, dad."  
  
"You've got her under your little finger and it's impairing your judgement. Don't you see it?"  
  
It was then that Lois found her voice. "I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about me like I am not standing right here," she spoke, her tone sharp. "And I resent your implying that I cannot think for myself. I assure you, Mr. Luthor, I can. And I do. I enjoy working for your son; he is a very intelligent and capable businessman. If you took your head out of the sand for a second you might see that."  
  
Shock crossed Lionel's face momentarily, but he was quickly over it. Lex didn't even bother hiding his surprise.  
  
"Well, Ms. Lane, I see you have chosen to show your fearless side," Lionel remarked.  
  
Lois stepped closer. "I work for Lex, Mr. Luthor. I have nothing to prove to you."  
  
With that, she turned and exited the dining room, not knowing at all where she was going, but needing to get out of there. Luckily Lex was at her side a few seconds. She didn't make eye contact with him, but she could feel his stare as they made their way to the parking lot.  
  
The got into Lex's sports car and just sat there for a few seconds in silence. Lois was the first to speak.  
  
"What the hell did I just do?"  
  
Lex let out a deep laugh that he obviously had been holding in for a little while. "I'm not sure," he chuckled. "But it was incredible."  
  
Lois found herself laughing easily with him, as he put the key into the ignition and started the car. "Yeah, it was something. I don't have any clue where it came from. One second I can barely speak to the man and the next I'm lashing into him like he's--well, not Lionel Luthor, at any rate."  
  
Lex smiled at the woman beside him, thankful to have a distraction from the train wreck that was his relationship with his father. 


End file.
